DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): Childhood cancer is the number one disease killer of children and adolescents in North America. For adolescents, a diagnosis of cancer comes at a particularly vulnerable developmental stage in their lives. Phase I focus group interviews indicated that these adolescents are adamant about wanting to know and learn about all aspects of their disease and how it will impact their lives. Unfortunately, few educational tools exist for these young cancer patients, particularly those with solid tumors, and none are in an interactive format. This application seeks funding to complete and evaluate a multimedia CD-ROM for 12-18 year-olds with solid tumors to teach them about their disease, treatment, and coping strategies. A combination of text, videos, animations/graphics, voice-overs, music, and games will creatively relay important information in an interactive and non-threatening manner. This innovative product is the first of its kind, focusing on solid tumors. It will be evaluated in a randomized pre-post design against a "usual care" print handbook to determine its effect on coping skills, feelings of control over health, knowledge about solid tumors and their treatment, satisfaction, and acceptability. Once developed, the CD-ROM will be marketed so that it will be available to all adolescents with solid tumors.